


Tentacle room

by Ewthatslewed



Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Birth, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tentacles, ovi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewthatslewed/pseuds/Ewthatslewed
Summary: A boy finds himself in strange room with a strange creature
Kudos: 47





	Tentacle room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the first belly kink thing I ever wrote. I didn't edit this much other than a little spell check, so I hope it's still readable

In a small white room, a small boy sat shaking in the corner, hugging his legs close to his chest. He had only just woken up to find himself trapped in this strange place, and the poor thing was shaking out of cold and fear. The last thing he could remember was walking home from work, having missed the bus, when a large black van pulled up beside him and offered him a ride. Anything after was blank to him, until he woke up here, stripped of his clothes. All the walls were barren, except for one, which had a large rectangular black window. He couldn’t see anything through it except for his reflection. He knew it had to be a one way window. Someone was watching him.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of machinery, and the boy yelped in surprise. He pushed his shaking body as far as he could into the corner, as his eyes wildly darted around the room, looking for the source of the loud noise. The middle of the floor let out a loud hiss and a large circular plate began to slide away, revealing a deep pit underneath. The sound of machinery was then replaced with a low hum and the boy saw something was rising on a platform. Coming to a full stop at the top of the pit, he got a good look at the thing. It was a large mound of pale green tentacles, that shifted and pulsated. It must be alive he thought. The tentacles closest to him began to twitch, inching towards him as if looking for something. His eyes widened and he tried his best to stay as still as possible. An especially large one coiled up like a snake, and shot out at him, and he screamed as it wrapped itself tightly around his tiny body.

It dragged him across the floor as more tentacles began to latch onto his limbs, rendering him helpless. He struggled the best he could, but despite the creatures soft, jelly-like appearance, it was powerful, and it held him tightly in place, covering the boy in a thick layer of mucus. He closed his eyes and shook off what he could from his head. When he opened his eye, he looked up to see a tentacle looming over him. It thrust itself hard into his mouth and he let out a muffled cry, as it shoved itself deeper down his throat and settled deep in his belly. The boy moaned, while the tentacle shifted and something large began to slide down, into his mouth, landing heavily in his stomach. He watched in horror as he saw more and more lumps slip through the tentacle, forcing his tummy to expand, more and more. Tears stung at his eyes, and he realized they must be eggs.

His belly groans and stretches, each egg forcing the skin tighter and tighter, visible lumps roll on the surface of his belly, forming dark bruises on his flesh. He lets out a pained cry around the tentacle in his mouth, his tummy hurts so much, he’s just too big, he thinks if anymore eggs get stuffed in his belly, surely it would tear him in half. Just when he thinks he’s going to explode, the flow stops, and a flood of relief rushes through him. It’s short lived though, as the tentacle stays embedded in his stomach. Suddenly the boy's belly lurches forward, as a burst of growth hits him again. His eyes shoot open and he tries to scream but hardly anything comes out. It happens again and again in bursts, and he feels liquid gush down his throat, rounding out his belly, the shapes of the eggs slowly disappearing. He hears a loud “pop” and he looks down at his swollen, ripe belly, and just at the top, he can see his belly button has popped out from the pressure.

Finally, the tentacle pulls itself out and with his mouth free, begins to sob. He’s in unimaginable pain, the skin on his belly is drum tight and pink, threatening to rip. Tentacles wrap themselves around his belly and give him a light squeeze. The poor boy throws his head back and lets out a scream so loud, he nearly blows his vocals. The tentacles bind his legs and chest, but let go of his arms and he weakly clutches his mound and cries. His tummy’s so big, he can’t even reach around his belly so he just hugs the sides. He rubs desperate circles on his abused stomach in hopes of lessening the pain, but nothing he does helps. He lays bound to the creature for hours, hugging himself and listens as his tummy rumbles and lets out angry gurgles and groans. Slightly rocking back and forth, he sobs and cries for someone from the other side of the window to help him, for the pain to lessen, for it all to be over, but no one comes.

After what feels like years of agony, the creature lets go of the boy and he slips off the slime covered mound, and lands roughly on the cold white floor. His belly quivers, and he gags. Something feels wrong. Suddenly, a strong contraction hits and he lets out a raspy wail. The contents of his stomach shift and he feels something move up through his throat. He starts to gag and retch, as the lump moves back up. Panicking, he claws at his neck, unable to breath. His tummy sways and lunches to and fro and with with one last retch, a large slime covered egg pops out of his mouth, bounces off his tummy and lands with a splat on the floor in front of him. He stares at it in horror, as he feels another egg start to move, and lays his trembling hands on his quivering tummy. He has to get these eggs out NOW.

After expelling 9 eggs, the boy is exhausted. His belly is half the size it used to be, but he’s too tired to go on. With all the strength he has left in his body, he cradles his belly and whimpers, an egg trying to move up, but no matter how bad the urge to gag the thing up was, he was just too weak to do it. A twitch of movement catches his eye and he looks down at one of the pale green mucus covered eggs. It’s vibrating and rocking back and forth and a small crack appears on its surface. The other eggs follow its sibling lead and start to vibrate as well. Fear takes over and the boy watches as the eggs start to hatch. He places his hand flat on his belly, and just under the skin, he can feel his whole tummy shake. The other eggs were hatching inside him.

The sharp eggshells slice into his stomach lining, as the hatchlings wriggle in his tummy, causing it to expand once again. Moaning, he clenches his teeth, and watches as kicks roll through his belly and the pain is renewed in full force.

He coughs and blood erupts from his mouth, drips down his chin, and onto his heaving belly. Wave after wave of agonizing pain crashes through his distended abdomen and he tries his best to calm it. He desperately tries to avoid thinking about how hard it will be to get the tentacle babies out, when he feels the awful need to start retching…


End file.
